


is there somewhere you can meet me?

by 93cm



Series: mushy moshi [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, the lack of soongyu fanfics whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung loved the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is there somewhere you can meet me?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff :)

 

 

Mingyu didn't mean to.

He didn't mean to spill the coffee on this particular costumer. He was just having a rough day,he didn't mean to.

He didn't have to melt when the other smiled and said 'it's okay,these things happen.'

He really didn't mean to fall for the guy,he really didn't mean to.

 

It's been a month of secret meetings and hushed talks. Mingyu's getting anxious about this. He's lying. He's cheating.

 

"What are you thinking now,huh?" Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face and looked into his eyes. "If it's not me,I'm gonna be mad." There was silence but Mingyu smiled and shook his head.

 

"I'm thinking of you. Is that so bad?" _Liar. Mingyu, you liar._

 

"Hmm? Okay then. I'm not mad" Wonwoo laughs and turn to look at the tv screen. Mingyu needs to end this.

 

 ×××

 

Soonyoung is in pain. He misses him. It's been three days; no calls,no texts, and he's not even at the coffee shop every time he goes there to check up on him.

He misses him so much.

 

"Dude,you're spacing out." Jihoon snap Soonyoung out of his thoughts. "We need to practice now." He said as he goes through the stereo to start up the music.

 

"Y-yeah,sorry." Soonyoung shrugs and stood up from the floor. 

 

"Is this about this guy you're dating?" Jeonghan asked as he positioned himself into his place.

 

Soonyoung looked at him,"We're not actually dating,hyung. I'm-"

 

"'Not actually dating', see that's what I'm worried about,Soonyoung. What if it turns out he's just using you for fun?" Jeonghan spits harshly as he looks at the younger. Contrast to the harsh words he just said, Jeonghan looked at his friend with symphathy.

 

Soonyoung sighed,"We're friends. Let's just-let's practice. We need this." He shrugs off the conversation and stood im front of the mirrored wall. Hoping that dancing will take off Mingyu out of his head.

 

 ×××

 

"Good to know that you're alright." Seungcheol started as he wipes the counter top. "Someone was getting worried." 

 

Mingyu turned to look at his hyung with amused eyes, "It was Soonyoung hyung was it? What did you say?" 

 

"I said what you said to me; You're sick." Seungcheol smiled warily at Mingyu. The bell from the door rang which caused the two to follow the figure.

 

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo chimed and walked to the counter. 

 

"Hey~" Mingyu smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, "you're surprising me all of a sudden." Wonwoo laugh at this and pecked Mingyu.

 

"It's my break time,make me a Latte." Wonwoo commanded jokingly which caused the both of them to laugh.

 

"Alright then." Mingyu winked before turning around to make the said drink.

 

 

Soonyoung stands outside the cafe,looking at the couple on the counter. He turns, leaving with his heart scattered on the ground.

 

 ×××

 

"Oh,so he has someone already?" Jihoon repeats the words from Soonyoung's mouth.

 

They're at the dance studio again, preparing for their comptetion the next day. Soonyoung was out of focus, his teammates knew something was wrong.

 

"I should've known. I mean,I've never had any dating experience. I've never been in love..." He stops his words and looks at the mirror.

 

"He's the first one." Jeonghan continued as he sits down next to Soonyoung on the practice room's floor. Soonyoung sighs,"Let's forget about that for now and practice hard for the competition tomorrow!" He cheered loudly with a wide smile. That smile that can cover up the broken pieces of someone for a while.

 

 

 

"Okay,let's just continue tomorrow!" Soonyoung cheered. "Let's go home! I know everyone's tired,and it's going to be a busy day tomorrow!" 

 

"How about we eat first?" Jeonghan asked and all of them agreed. It's been a long time since they all gather for a competition,before everyone became busy with their lives.

 

"I'll pass." Soonyoung replied,zipping his duffle bag before hanging it in his right shoulder. "I'm really tired."

 

"Are you sure? Then,just call us when you get home okay? We'll go first now." Jeonghan stated before the three of them walked out of the dance studio.

 

Soonyoung sighed going to the wall beside the door to turn off the lights. He went out of the studio,double checked the door if it's safely locked; he doesn't want his precious studio to get robbed.

 

As he went out of the building he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. "Hey," the tall guy said as he goes closer for Soonyoung to see him clearly.

 

Soonyoung nods and looked anywhere but the guy in front of him.

 

"Look,I'm sorry-" Soonyoung didn't let the guy continue his sentence. "I know. You have a boyfriend. You can't stay like this. You don't want to cheat on him because you love him. I get it. I was planning on talking to you tomorrow to clear everything, but I guess this is it." Soonyoung made a weak smile as he looks into his eyes, "It's okay,Mingyu. I understand.-Well,gotta go! Big day tomorrow!"

 

"W-What-What's tomorrow?" Mingyu asked,following Soonyoung as he walks.

 

"Ahh...Haven't told you yet,was supposed to,but we have a dance competition tomorrow. I was going to invite you the other day but then I saw you getting all sweet with your boyfriend." He spat bitterly,not really intending to do it. The pain was just eating him out and he doesn't want to cry,he really wants to stay strong. He doesn't want Mingyu to feel bad about this. They didn't meant for all this to happen anyway.

 

"O-Oh..." that's the only thing Mingyu was able to reply.

 

They walk side by side quietly and not up for any conversation at all. Finally stopping at Soonyoung's house,Mingyu held Soonyoung's hand,tightly. "I'm..I'm really,really sorry. I love you,I swear." Mingyu lift Soonyoung's chin to make him look straight into his eyes.

 

Soonyoung can't help it anymore, doesn't want to keep this pain to himself anymore. "It's okay...We never planned this to happen." There's a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it and closed his eyes for a bit but the next thing he saw is a blur. He couldn't help but let the tears flow. "You don't have to say sorry." Soonyoung cries as he caresses Mingyu's cheek.

 

He looks down,embarrassed that he's crying because of this stupid situation they're in. He hears Mingyu sniff and quickly glanced at him. "N-No,Mingyu-goon. Don't cry,don't cry." He chants quietly as he hugs the younger. 

 

Good thing it's already dark outside,no one is in the street except for them. No one would see how broken and hurt they are by where they fate brought them.

 

Soonyoung let's go of Mingyu.Mingyu secretly wished they would stay like that for awhile.

 

"You should go,it's getting late." Soonyoung says after awhile as he wipes his tears. "Your boyfriend...He must be..." He didn't even have the strength to finish his sentence. 

 

Mingyu breathes deeply before nodding,"I-I should- I mean,you,you should rest now because you'll have to have a lot of energy tomorrow for the competition. And good luck." He says weakly. Soonyoung thanks him and goes to knock at their front door.As he waits for someone to open the door,he looks at Mingyu who's slowly walking away. 

 

He sighs and turns around, couldn't anymore take the pain when he looks at Mingyu. Though they never said they can't be friends,right? But that's another story. 

 

For now,he's just relieve that they already cleared things out. He might never love someone as he loved Mingyu,but at least just once he experience being loved by someone like Kim Mingyu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eep angst ;-; im bad at this!


End file.
